So-called prefabrics have been knitted by the manipulation of a single yarn into knitted form, variously colored, and then unraveled to provide a single yarn with intermittent coloring or splotches as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,303 dated Dec. 12, 1961. This process does not provide a precise control; also it provides but a single end and kinking thereof is uncertain.